


an owner's worry

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, puppy hybrid chanyeol, untagged mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Yifan is a little worried about meeting Baekhyun's new hybrid, but Chanyeol is there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	an owner's worry

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had changed my prompt for this fest a couple times, and I seriously thank the mods for being so understanding and giving me an extension when I needed it! This fic is short, but I had a fun time writing it and really enjoy the dynamic I came up with between Yifan and Chanyeol. This may or may not get a continuation where Kyungsoo and Yifan officially meet, but I'm not quite sure yet.
> 
> Also, I didn't know how to fit this in without it sounding clunky, but Chanyeol is a Siberian Husky hybrid

A blazing hot warmth was pressed against his back, soft puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck when he finally came too. A lazy smile stretched across his face when he felt large fingers rest against the skin of his stomach.  _ 'So we must've fallen asleep last night, then.' _ He yawned, the noise loud in the quiet of their living room as he started to feel more awake. He shifted a little, trying to find a way out of the grip on his body. He didn't want to wake up Chanyeol, but he knew that Baekhyun and his new wolf hybrid, Kyungsoo, were coming over later that day. If he didn't want to hear his best friend complain about the state of his apartment, he'd better get up now and make sure everything was tidy.  _ 'That and cleaning will at least settle my nerves.' _ He chewed on his lower lip.

He wasn't nervous about Baekhyun coming over per se, more like...he was nervous about meeting Kyungsoo. Even if it would just be for a couple minutes, meeting new people had never been one of Yifan's strong suits. Either his face intimidated them--hybrids and humans alike--or his quiet, awkward nature chased them away. He was lucky enough to have Baekhyun in his life, and grew even luckier to find Chanyeol one day at an adoption center.

And the only reason Baekhyun was getting a new hybrid was because his last one, an orange tabby, hadn't liked Yifan at  _ all _ . She had refused to enter his apartment, and hissed at him whenever he came over to visit his best friend. It made him feel awful when Baekhyun eventually gave her away to his older brother, even if he waved away Yifan's apologies. Yifan had blamed himself ever since, and he was terrified of the same thing happening to his new hybrid.

Baekhyun had promised him Kyungsoo was different, but Yifan couldn't let it go. He didn't want to stir up any trouble for Baekhyun, especially when his friend did nothing but try and help him out as much as possible.

His attempts to get free had momentarily halted, but he renewed them when he spotted the time. Baekhyun had said they would be arriving around eleven, eleven thirty and it was currently ten fifty-three. But he was stopped, again, by Chanyeol, his arms tightening around Yifan's torso and his hands digging into Yifan's stomach. He giggled a little at the feeling, but continued to try and wiggle free.

"Go back to sleep, Yifan." Yifan shivered when a low grumble was whispered into the back of his neck, reaching up to gently scratch behind Chanyeol's ear when the hybrid refused to let go.

"I can't, puppy. I've gotta clean up before your big playdate today." He sighed when that information only made Chanyeol all the more stubborn, muffling a low whine into Yifan's hair when he managed to wrestle his legs free.

"But Yifan. It's too early." Chanyeol dragged out the syllables, trying to be as convincing as he possibly could. It nearly worked--Chanyeol often proved to be very convincing when he pulled out _the pout _,but Yifan's need to avoid hearing Baekhyun's mouth was greater. After a few moments of wiggling, he was free from his puppy's grasp.

"Don't look at me like that, okay? As soon as I'm done we can go back to cuddling." He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, not when Chanyeol's large, sleepy blue eyes glared at him from under his mop of black curls. The expression bordered on childish, and the sight was too cute for Yifan to take seriously.

"Meanie." Chanyeol mumbled, black, white tipped ears pressed flat to his head as he crossed his now empty arms. Yifan merely laughed.

"You know I can't take you seriously when you look like a pouty child, puppy." He laughed again when that earned him a loud offended whine, but dutifully turned to pick up the empty popcorn bowls left over from last night's movie marathon. Chanyeol continued to grumble angrily under his breath, even after Yifan had made his way to their small kitchen. He could hear Chanyeol and his pouty mumbles over the sound of the water,  but eventually his voice tapered off into small snores as Yifan washed up their dirty dishes. 

When he came back into the living room, he found  Chanyeol passed out on the couch; long limbs hanging off the side as his legs were propped up on the armrests. He smiled softly, chest warm as he picked up a stray blanket and tossed it over his sleeping puppy. Chanyeol squirmed a little under the weight, but settled and continued to sleep. Yifan shook his head a little, but picked up the living room as quietly as he could. He finished after a couple of minutes and turned around to wake up Chanyeol. He stopped when he saw him, cheek pressed into the couch pillow, mouth slightly open and a peaceful look on his face. _'He's too much. I can't wake him when he looks like that.'_ He sighed a little at his own weakness. Still, he ran a hand through Chanyeol's messy curls and placed a gentle kiss to the side of his temple.

"Cute." He mumbled, slipping into their bedroom and into the bathroom, starting up the shower and shucking off his clothes. He washed up as quickly as he could, mind whirring with the things he still needed to do. '_Make something to drink for Baekhyun, I think he's in a tea kind of mood lately; make something to eat for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, something light, but hardy enough to tide them over until dinner; pick out a movie for them to watch because Chanyeol is the absolute worst at choosing…_'

Fifteen minutes later, he was out and fully dressed in a soft grey hoodie and a pair of black joggers. By the time he made his way out of their bedroom, Chanyeol was fully awake and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek before he slipped into their room. Yifan left him to get washed and started preparing light snacks for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Simple peanut butter sandwiches, green apple slices and water was on the course for today's menu. As he finished drying off the apple slices--he had dipped them into some pineapple juice to keep them from browning--he realized something was wrong with the food.

_ 'Maybe I should've made something less...kid like? _ ' He frowned a little, pensively staring down at the plate as he placed the cut up slices next to the sandwiches. It was instinctual to prepare these kinds of snacks. Working at the local daycare center had been his job for nearly five years, and sometimes he found himself unconsciously making and doing things for much, _much_ younger kids. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were definitely  _ not  _ little kids--the paperwork with adopting then would have been damn near impossible if that were the case. '_I could still change it. I really wouldn't want to offend Kyungsoo by having him think that I thought he was a little kid or something._'

"It's fine, Yifan. It's just food." Yifan jumped when a damp chin landed on his shoulder, bare arms wrapping low around his waist as Chanyeol pressed himself against his back.

"I know it's just food." He grumbled, but an embarrassed flush still rose to the tips of his ears. He hated being so transparent. Yifan's more intimate relationship with Chanyeol was still a bit new, and he was unused to being understood so easily. It made him a little uncomfortable to be put on the spot like that.

"Don't think too much in it, okay? Baekhyun wouldn't bring Kyungsoo over yet if he was mean." Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, rubbing his nose against his temple when Yifan leaned back into his embrace.

"Yeah, you're right. I just...I really don't want him to hate me on sight? Going through another Luhan incident would really suck." Even Chanyeol let out an audible 'oof' when Luhan was mentioned. The deer hybrid had taken one look at his face before screeching and going to hide behind his owner, Zitao. It had left a huge dent in Yifan's ego and it took  _ months  _ for him to even get the courage to say  _ 'hi' _ to his new neighbors after they moved in. 

"It won't be. You know that! Baekhyun may pick on you a little, but he wouldn't introduce you to Kyungsoo if he was going to be scared of your face."

"I thought this was supposed to be between you and his new hybrid?" He tried playing dumb, but he was an absolute _ terrible _ liar.

"You know what I mean, Yifan." He sighed again when Chanyeol saw right through his lie, twisting around to bury his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Yes, he understood perfectly. Baekhyun had always been worried about him, and bringing new people into Yifan's life had always been a goal of his--even if that meant forcing him to go out to parties or clubs. '_Or getting a new hybrid companion and forcing us to meet each other the literal next day.'_

"I'm just so...nervous. What if he doesn't like me, like Seungha? I would hate for Baekhyun to have to give another hybrid away like that..."

"He won't be like Seungha. She was a...special case, alright? Just trust in Baekhyun, okay?" Yifan sucked in a deep breath--inhaling as much of Chanyeol's fresh, clean scent as he could--before nodding. 

"Okay, okay. I'm fine now."

"Good, now slip those snacks into the fridge and give me cuddles. I was  _ promised _ cuddles." The pout was audible in Chanyeol's voice as he picked Yifan up and carried him into the living room. He paid no mind to the undignified squawk Yifan let out and plopped onto the couch in front of their TV. Yifan shouldn't really be surprised by his puppy's strength--Chanyeol liked showing off his power as some sort of dominance thing left over from his canine genes--but being carried like he weighed nothing more than a stack of papers still made him feel weird and tingly inside.

"Puppy! What did I say about-mmf!" His sentence was cut off by a soft pair of lips, thoughts scattering to the wind as large hands came up to frame his face.

"You're really cute when you're surprised." Chanyeol mumbled against his lips, pulling back a little to stare into Yifan's eyes. The icy blue of his irises seemed to stare right through him and Yifan's throat suddenly felt too tight to speak. There was a certain intensity, a certain acute awareness to Chanyeol's eyes that made Yifan feel odd. He was slightly anxious because his puppy was  _ never  _ this quiet, and his words from before seemed at odds with the silent way he was staring at Yifan.

"Th..thanks..?" He eventually croaked out, feeling the tension in the air pull tighter and tighter with every passing second. Then, like a switch, the intensity of his puppy's eyes vanished and he flipped back with a loud groan.

"We still have time, so c'mere and give me cuddles." Yifan, slightly frazzled and wholly confused, could only follow his puppy's demands and lean into his long arms. He chose not to dwell on it too much, though. Chanyeol would tell him what was on his mind, sooner rather than later. He just had to be a little patient until then. He could wait a bit longer--after all, an infinite amount of patience was needed when feeling with wailing four years olds. 'Though Chanyeol is a little better than those chaotic monsters.' He thought with a fond huff, closing his eyes when Chanyeol squeezed him closer.


End file.
